The present invention relates to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to integrated circuits that have disabled modules placed in a low leakage state.
It is known to design a multi-module integrated circuit (IC) for use in a variety of different types of IC packages (a.k.a. chips or packaged semiconductor devices), where certain package types might not use all of the available modules. In such package types, the unused modules are disabled. Even though the unused modules are disabled, they may still have significant levels of leakage power that, in some applications, such as in portable consumer electronic devices, may undesirably limit battery life between charging sessions.